Love, Loss, and Pregnancy
by Mel Fisher
Summary: Would you be able to move on and forget your husband who's body was never recovered to protect your life and the life of your child? Well that's exactly what the Order asked Hermione to do. Rating for language and maybe some violence.
1. Chapter 1

Love, Lose, and Pregnancy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the odd concept, which actually, now that I think about it, I don't own that, I stole it from American dreams. So all I own is my hyperactive mind and in ability to type today!

A/N: I am incredibly hyper today, and had to get this out of my system, and my fingers are going like 50 miles an hour.

Chapter One:

"Ron!!!" Hermione yelled, running into their room at the Grimwald Place.

"Uggh!" he moaned, rolling over in bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Get up, this is important!"

"Is it important enough to wake me up at 4 in the morning!?" Ron said back, getting angry.

Hermione smiled, "I'm pregnant!"

That did it, Ron shot out of bed and grabbed his beautiful wife, kissing her softly. "Oh my gosh, where are we going to fit a crib? Is it a boy or a girl? We have to tell my parents!! Can Harry be the god father?" He grabbed a pair of jeans and started for the door.

Hermione laughed and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, I'm probably not even two weeks yet! And yes, Harry can be the god father!"

Ron smiled back at her and softly touched her stomach, "A baby, were having a baby. How about Ron for a boy, and Ronda for a girl?"

Hermione laughed, "Not over my dead body are we naming it Ronda!! I like Molly."

"My mom would be so happy," Ron said softly, hugging her. "Now let's go tell my parents!"

"For the love of Merlin, I'm going to be a grand mother!!!!!!!! Arthur, I'm going to be a grandmother, and you're going to be a grandfather, we're going to be grandparents!!!!!!!" Molly Weasley screeched squeezing her son to the point of not being about to breath. "Oh kids this is just wonderful! What are you going to name it! And by it I mean girl, because if there is one more red headed boy in this family I am going to go crazy! It's one thing to ha-"

"Mom, you're turning blue!" Ron said as Hermione giggled in the background.

All of a sudden the door to the dinning room flew open and Harry, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and the twins came bursting in.

"We just heard the news," said George.

"Ickle Ronnikins is gonna be a daddy!" Fred finished, pinching his cheek.

"It better be named after me!!" Harry said, grabbing his best friend in an almost as bone crushing hug as his mother's.

"Actually," Hermione chimed in, "we were think Molly for a girl, and James for a boy."

"Oh my!! You're naming it after me!!!! How sweet!!" Molly said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"James!!! James!! Why not George!!! Come on Ronnikins!" George said, brandishing his fist.

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione, "I think James is a fantastic name."

And Hermione threw up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mood Swings

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Harry!!!" Hermione said, starting to cry.

Harry forced a smile, "It's alright, it's a common symptom."

"Oh dear, let me clean that up for you," Mrs. Weasley said, cleaning up the mess with the flick of her wand. "And yes, it is a common symptom. I threw up on your father many a time with the twins." she said throwing the boys a dirty look.

Hermione broke into a fit of hysteria at this which caught everyone off guard. This didn't last very long for Ron wasn't very used to how moody a pregnant woman can be. "Oh great, now I'm gonna have her throwing up on my every day!"

"You little prat!!" Hermione squealed smacking Ron upside the head.

This made everyone else laugh, but the joy of seeing Hermione beat up Ron was cut short a sudden crack. Tonks had just apparated into the dining room. There was blood trickling down her forehead.

"Death Eaters...... Muggle Street..... Looking for...... Harry, she managed to say before passing out.

Everyone looked at each other as everyone started to apparate, one by one. Before Ron could follow, Hermione grabbed his arm, eyes full of tears. "You can't leave me!!" she said through a sob.

Ron couldn't look her in the eye, "I'm sorry," he whispered before apparating away.

"NO!!" Hermione screamed, "No......." she choked out before sinking to her knees and beginning to sob uncontrollably.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness, there was just no way to keep it going with what is coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Awakening

It was the longest day any of them had ever had. Hermione had cried herself to sleep in Molly's arms and Ginny had been taking care of Tonks for most of the 5 hours that the others had been gone. No one could sit still. That is until that sound filled the dining room, the sound of 8 people apparating into that same room.

Immediately Hermione woke out of her restless sleep"Ron" she said before opening her eyes.

Panic ran across everyone's faces, for Molly had noticed what Hermione had failed to see, that one had not returned. She quickly choked down the tears that were starting to blur her vision.

"Ron" Hermione questioned again, now fully awake.

George coughed and Arthur knelt down in front of Hermione, taking her hands but avoiding her eyes. "I'm sorry sweetie" he breathed, a tear running past his cheek"we couldn't find his body."

Hermione couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't speak. _No... he can't be... no... _"YOU'RE LYING" she screamed"Why would you say something like that" she yelled at Arthur. She turned to Harry with the hope that he would make everything better. He always did. But now he made everything worse. The look on his face was that of someone who had just lost there best friend in the world.

Harry shook his head and tried to hug the only true family he had left, but she pulled away from him, backing into the wall before collapsing into a final fit of sobs.

"My baby" Molly shrieked, holding onto her husband who was know crying freely also. Harry couldn't hold back his emotions either but his were of rage rather then sadness. Instead of crying he picked up the nearest chair and threw it across the room causing Ginny to shriek on fright.

"If it is the last thing I do, I will destroy him" Harry said, the anger growing in his voice.

Ginny pulled him into a gentle embrace and whispered"I'm not going to loose you too."

Harry couldn't take it anymore. "He killed my best friend" he said, letting himself cry for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"He killed my brother, he killed her husband, he killed their son." she said comfortingly. "He will pay."

-

A/N: Sorry for the delay and suckyness but this is for some reason really a hard story to write. I think the rest will come easier. On to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Flashes of light. Blue, green, red. Wait, green, heading straight for Fred. NO!_

Ron woke with a start. "Oh man what a nightmare," he said to himself in the dark of his room.

He looked around himself, seeing that his room had been replaced by a stark dungeon. He tried to sit up but found that he already was. His hands were bound to a poll and suddenly he felt the sharp pain of a broken rib. There was nothing in the room except for a hooded figure standing in a corner with his wand held limply at his side.

The hooded figure moved slowly towards him, showing that it was in fact a man. Suddenly the man began to laugh. "Well look who it is, little Weasel-bee!"

"Malfoy?" Ron choked out, finding his lips caked with dried blood. He tried to lick his lips and winced.

"Oh does it hurt Weasley?" Malfoy asked, snickering. He raised his wand, "Maybe I should help stop the pain?"

"No!" a voice from behind them said sternly. "No, I want to ask Mr. Weasley here some questions. I need him alive. When I get the answers I need, then you can do with him what you please."

The voice was that of a man Ron had only seen in his nightmares for ten years. That snake of a man who had killed so many innocent people simply because he could.

"What do you want from me?" Ron asked, tugging at the ropes that bound him.

Voldemort sneered and walked forward "I want to talk to you about you best friend."

"I will never betray Harry!" Ron yelled.

The dark lord laughed coldly. "That can be changed," he said coldly. He raised his wand. Ron screamed a blood curdling scream and his head fell against his shoulder.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writers block. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier. Enjoy.


End file.
